1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a zero insertion/extraction force integrated circuit socket, and more particularly to a driving structure of the socket for driving a slide cover to slide along the insulating socket.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Zero insertion/extraction force integrated circuit socket is for an integrated circuit such as a central processor unit (CPU) to insert therein with nearly zero force. After inserted, the CPU is electrically connected with the main board of a computer. When it is necessary to upgrade the computer, the CPU is extracted from the socket with nearly zero force to replace the CPU with an upgraded product.
In order to achieve the object of zero insertion/extraction force, a slide cover is added to the bottommost insulating socket. The slide cover is slidable along the insulating socket. The multiple insertion pins of the CPU are passed through the slide cover and then inserted into the insulating socket. However, after inserted, the insertion pins do not directly contact with the multiple conductive members inlaid in the insulating socket so that the insertion force is nearly zero. Then, by means of a driving structure disposed between the insulating socket and the slide cover, the slide cover is driven and slided to simultaneously make the insertion pins of the CPU slide into the contact sections of the conductive members and respectively electrically contact with the conducting members.
When extracting the CPU, the driving structure is operated to force the slide cover to slide in a reverse direction, whereby the insertion pins of the CPU are simultaneously detached from the conductive members. Thereafter, the CPU can be easily extracted. It is known from the above that the driving structure plays a very important role in the operation.
There are various types of driving structures. The earliest and most typical driving structure is disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,387,121 and 5,456,613. An U-shaped driving member is clamped on one side of the zero insertion/extraction force (zero insertion force) integrated circuit socket. A driving section of the U-shaped driving member is positioned between the insulating socket and the slide cover and is manufactured as a cam. An operating section of the L-shaped driving member is exposed to outer side of the socket. The operating section is pinched by fingers to turn the driving section for driving the slide cover to slide.
The L-shaped driving member of the above driving structure has some shortcomings as follows:
1. The driving cam of the driving section of the L-shaped driving member must be large enough to drive the slide cover to slide through a sufficient travel. Under such circumstance, the cross-section of the driving section will be too large. As a result, the slide cover will protrude to thicken the socket.
2. The driving cam of the driving section of the L-shaped driving member is too large so that the gradient of the cross-section of the entire driving section will be too large. As a result, the structural strength of the driving section will be too weak and likely to break.
It is therefore a primary object of the present invention to provide a zero insertion/extraction force integrated circuit socket. In the prior art, the driving cam of the driving section of the L-shaped driving member must be large enough to drive the slide cover to slide through a sufficient travel. Under such circumstance, the cross-section of the driving section will be too large. As a result, the slide cover will protrude to thicken the socket. The above problem existing in the prior art is solved by the present invention.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide the above zero insertion/extraction force integrated circuit socket. In the prior art, the driving cam of the driving section of the L-shaped driving member is too large so that the gradient of the cross-section of the entire driving section will be too large. As a result, the structural strength of the driving section will be too weak and likely to break. The above problem existing in the prior art is solved by the present invention.
It is still a further object of the present invention to provide the above zero insertion/extraction force integrated circuit socket. The first pivot arch shaft section, first driving cam, second pivot arch shaft section, second driving cam and the third driving cam are formed on the driving section of the driving member stage by stage. Therefore, each cross-section of the driving section can be smaller and the cross-sectional area of each stage can be larger to enhance the torque strength.
It is still a further object of the present invention to provide the above zero insertion/extraction force integrated circuit socket. The first pivot arch shaft section, second pivot arch shaft section and the third driving cam are axially stage by stage formed on the driving section of the driving member and spaced from each other. The cross-sections of the first pivot arch shaft section, second pivot arch shaft section and the third driving cam are not connected with each other. Therefore, each cross-section of the driving section can be smaller and the cross-sectional area of each stage can be larger to enhance the torque strength.
It is still a further object of the present invention to provide the above zero insertion/extraction force integrated circuit socket. The first pivot arch recess and second pivot arch recess of the insulating socket cooperate with the first receiving dent and second receiving dent of the slide cover to together support the first pivot arch shaft section, second pivot arch shaft section and the first arched face of the driving section of the driving member. Therefore, the first pivot arch shaft section and second pivot arch shaft section can be stably pivotally disposed in the insulating socket and smoothly rotated.
It is still a further object of the present invention to provide the above zero insertion/extraction force integrated circuit socket. A reinforcing section is disposed at the opening of the first receiving section of the insulating socket for enhancing the strength of the opening of the first receiving section.
It is still a further object of the present invention to provide the above zero insertion/extraction force integrated circuit socket. The portion of the driving section near the operating section, that is, the position of the reinforcing section aligned with the opening of the first receiving section of the insulating socket is formed with corresponding first recess and second recess for avoiding the reinforcing section. The other side of the driving section is formed with reinforcing section corresponding to the first and second recesses. The reinforcing section is bridged between the first and second recesses, whereby the cross-sectional area of the driving section is larger to enhance the torque strength.
It is still a further object of the present invention to provide the above zero insertion/extraction force integrated circuit socket. A corner of the insulating socket is formed with a latch tenon for slidably latching with the slide cover and preventing the driving member from being over-turned.
It is still a further object of the present invention to provide the above zero insertion/extraction force integrated circuit socket. A corner of the insulating socket is formed with a locating projecting section and resilient latch section for stopping the operating section of the driving member, whereby when the operating section is rotated to an erect state, the operating section is latched and located without falling down.
According to the above objects, the zero insertion/extraction force integrated circuit socket of the present invention includes an insulating socket, multiple conductive members, a slide cover and a driving member.
The insulating socket has a first slide connecting face, multiple insertion holes and a first receiving section.
The first slide connecting face is positioned on one face of the insulating socket. The multiple insertion holes are arranged on the first slide connecting face and pass through the insulating socket. Two first guiding edges are respectively disposed on two opposite edges of the insulating socket. Each of the guiding edges has a first latch section projecting therefrom. The first receiving section is formed on one side of the insulating socket and communicates with the first slide connecting face. The first receiving section has a first pivot arch recess, a first receiving dent, a second pivot arch recess and a second receiving dent.
A first axis serves as the arch center of the first pivot arch recess. The first receiving dent is connected with the first pivot arch recess. The first axis serves as the arch center of the second pivot arch recess. The second and first pivot arch recesses together form a U-shaped pivot section. The second receiving dent is connected with the second pivot arch recess.
The multiple conductive members are inserted in the insertion holes of the insulating socket one to one. The conductive members pass through the insertion holes to electrically contact with the circuit board.
The slide cover has a second slide connecting face, multiple through holes, two second guiding edges and a second receiving section. The second slide connecting face is positioned on one face of the slide cover to slidably contact with the first slide connecting face of the insulating socket. A direction in which the slide cover slides relative to the insulating socket is defined as sliding path. The multiple through holes are arranged on the second slide connecting face of the slide cover and pass through the slide cover, whereby multiple insertion pins of an integrated circuit can be inserted through the through holes into the insertion holes of the insulating socket. The two second guiding edges are respectively disposed on two opposite edges of the slide cover. Each guiding edge has a second latch section. The second latch section is slidably latched with the first latch section of the insulating socket, whereby the first and second guiding edges and the first and second slide connecting faces together guide the slide cover to slide relative to the insulating socket.
The second receiving section is formed on one side of the slide cover. The second receiving section and the first receiving section of the insulating socket are mated to form a receiving cavity.
The second receiving section has: a first receiving dent, a second receiving dent and a third receiving dent.
The first receiving dent has a first driven face not parallel to the second slide connecting face. The second receiving dent has a second driven face not parallel to the second slide connecting face. The third receiving dent has a third driven face not parallel to the second slide connecting face.
The driving member has a driving section and an operating section. The driving section is hidden in the receiving cavity formed by the first receiving section of the insulating socket and the second receiving section of the slide cover. The driving section is pivotally rotatable about the first axis of the receiving cavity relative to the insulating socket and the slide cover.
The driving section has a second axis, a first pivot arch shaft section, a first driving cam, a second pivot arch shaft section, a second driving cam and a third driving cam.
The second axis coincides with the first axis of the first receiving section of the insulating socket. The second axis serves as the arch center of the first pivot arch shaft section. The first pivot arch shaft section is pivotally connected with the first pivot arch recess of the first receiving section. The first driving cam is radially connected with one side of the first pivot arch shaft section. The first driving cam slidably contacts with the first driven face of the slide cover for driving the slide cover to slide to a contact position where the insertion pins of the integrated circuit fully contact with the conductive members. The second axis serves as the arch center of the second pivot arch shaft section. The second pivot arch shaft section is pivotally connected with the second pivot arch recess of the first receiving section of the insulating socket. The second driving cam is radially connected with one side of the second pivot arch shaft section. The second driving cam slidably contacts with the second driven face of the slide cover for driving the slide cover to slide through a first separation travel of the travel from the contact position to a separation position where the insertion pins of the integrated circuit fully separate from the conductive members. The second driving cam is radially spaced from the first driving cam by a first arch angle. The third driving cam slidably contacts with the third driven face of the slide cover for driving the slide cover to slide through a second separation travel of the travel from the contact position to the separation position where the insertion pins of the integrated circuit fully separate from the conductive members. The third driving cam is spaced from the first driving cam by a second arch angle which is smaller than the first arch angle.
The operating section is perpendicularly integrally connected with one end of the driving section and exposed to outer side of the insulating socket and the slide cover, whereby by means of shifting the operating section, the driving member is rotated about the first axis, making the second driving cam and third driving cam of the driving member drive the slide cover to slide to the separation position where the insertion pins of the integrated circuit fully separate from the conductive members. At this time, the position where the driving member is positioned is defined as a first position. The first driving cam of the driving member serves to drive the slide cover to slide from the separation position to the contact position where the insertion pins of the integrated circuit just fully contact with the conductive members. At this time, the position where the driving member is positioned is defined as a second position. In the second position, the operating section of the driving member has not yet attached to the locating section of the slide cover. When the operating section of the driving member fully attaches to the locating section of the slide cover, the position where the driving member is positioned is defined as a third position.
In the above zero insertion/extraction force integrated circuit socket, the slide cover further includes a projecting section projecting from the second slide connecting face. The projecting section is positioned between the second receiving section and the through hole and adjacent to one side of the second receiving section. The first driven face extends to one lateral face of the projecting section. The other lateral face of the projecting section serves as a first stop face.
In the above zero insertion/extraction force integrated circuit socket, the insulating socket further has a dent formed on the insulating socket between the first receiving section and the insertion hole. The dent is adjacent to and communicates with one side of the first receiving section. The dent communicates with the first slide connecting face and corresponds to the projecting section of the slide cover for receiving the projecting section. A face of the dent corresponding to the first stop face of the projecting section serves as a second stop face, whereby when the slide cover reaches the contact position, the first stop face contacts with the second stop face of the insulating socket.
In the above zero insertion/extraction force integrated circuit socket, the driving member further has a first arched face which is radially connected with the first driving cam. The axis of the curvature center of the first arch face coincides with the second axis of the driving member. The distances from every parts of the first arched face to the second axis are not smaller than the distances from every parts of the first driving cam to the second axis, whereby when the driving member reaches the second position, the first driving cam of the driving member keeps contacting with the first driven face of the slide cover. In this travel, the driving member is positioned in the first position or the second position or is positioned between the first and second positions. When the driving member is positioned between the second and third positions, the first arched face always keeps contacting with the first driven face of the slide cover. In this travel, the distances from the first arched face to the second axis is equal so that the slide cover always stably keeps in the contact position.
In the above zero insertion/extraction force integrated circuit socket, the first arched face, first pivot arch shaft section and second pivot arch shaft section of the driving member are rotatably engaged in the first pivot arch recess and second pivot arch recess of the insulating socket and the first receiving dent and second receiving dent of the slide cover, whereby the driving member is pivotally disposed in the first and second pivot arch recesses of the insulating socket and the slide cover.
In the above zero insertion/extraction force integrated circuit socket, a locating projecting section is disposed in a position where the first guiding edge and the first receiving section of the insulating socket intersect each other. The locating projecting section has a locating wall. A rear end of the locating wall is formed with a resilient latch section. A first split is formed on the locating projecting section near the first guiding edge in parallel thereto, whereby the locating wall of the locating projecting section has a rigidity, while the resilient latch section of the locating projecting section has a resilience in a direction along the first split.
In the above zero insertion/extraction force integrated circuit socket, a second split is formed on the locating projecting section near the first guiding edge in parallel thereto, whereby the locating projecting section further has a resilient section. A latch tenon is formed on inner side of the resilient section of the locating projecting section for slidably latching with the slide cover.
In the above zero insertion/extraction force integrated circuit socket, a portion of the operating section of the driving member near the driving section is further formed with: a locating section, when the driving member is positioned in the first position, the locating section contacting with the locating wall of the insulating socket; and a locating latch section formed at rear end of the locating section, the locating latch section being not positioned on the second axis, the driving member being rotated to latch the locating latch section with the resilient latch section of the insulating socket, whereby the operating section of the driving member is kept in a position erect from the insulating socket.
In the above zero insertion/extraction force integrated circuit socket, the driving member has two first pivot arch shaft sections and two second pivot arch shaft sections which are not connected with each other.
In the above zero insertion/extraction force integrated circuit socket, the driving member has multiple first pivot arch shaft sections and multiple second pivot arch shaft sections which are not connected with each other.
In the above zero insertion/extraction force integrated circuit socket, the number and position of the first pivot arch recess and second pivot arch recess of the insulating socket respectively correspond to the number and position of the first pivot arch shaft sections and second pivot arch shaft sections.
In the above zero insertion/extraction force integrated circuit socket, a reinforcing section is further formed in a communicating portion between the first receiving section and the first slide connecting face of the insulating socket. The thickness from the reinforcing section to the bottom face of the insulating socket is larger than a thickness from the first receiving section to the bottom face of the insulating socket.
In the above zero insertion/extraction force integrated circuit socket, the driving member further has: a first recess; a second recess, when the driving member is positioned in the first position and the third position, the first and second recesses respectively corresponding to the reinforcing section of the insulating socket; and a reinforcing section bridged between the first and second recesses to compensate the thickness of the cross-section of the first and second recesses as to enhance the strength of the driving section of the driving member.
In the above zero insertion/extraction force integrated circuit socket, the first and second pivot arch shaft sections and the third driving cam are all formed on the driving section of the driving member without connecting with each other, whereby the cross-section of any two adjacent portions has greater strength.